


A Snippet of Holiday Chaos

by JuliettKilo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliettKilo/pseuds/JuliettKilo
Summary: A short view of Hermione and Fred as they navigate adulthood.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Snippet of Holiday Chaos

“Happy Christmas!” Mrs. Weasley greeted as Hermione ushered her hoard into the kitchen from the yard. 

“Happy Christmas, Molly. Supper smells delicious. Do you need help with anything?” Hermione rushed out while wrestling the toddler’s arms out of his jacket. She glanced up to see Mrs. Weasley waving off the offer and gesturing towards the sitting room. Scooping up outerwear her kids dropped in their dash to play with their friends and family, Hermione slowly made her way towards the boisterous room. 

Having been an official member of the Weasley clan for over a decade now, she had gotten used to the chaotic nature of family gatherings. Make it a holiday and the frenzy grew. Granted, the average day at home wasn’t any less frantic. Between work, the shop, and parenting three kids that are all part Weasley twin, Hermione certainly couldn’t claim a full life. Glancing around, she made a quick check on each of the gremlins she calls her own. The toddler had found his Uncle Charlie. The 4 year old was sneaking around under tables with her just as prank prone cousins. And the 10 year old was being a moody preteen, pretending she was too cool for the festivities, while sending sidelong glances at her younger cousins decorating cookies. 

Fred, having come along after peeping the shop for Boxing Day crowds, hugged Hermione from behind. “Now, what has you frowning on this joyous day?” he asked his wife. “Surely our precious children haven’t caused too much chaos since I last saw you at lunch.”

“I believe the word you are looking for is heathens. They spent the whole afternoon either bickering, destroying something, or pranking each other. It’s ridiculous,” Hermione grumbled then exhaled a deep breath. 

“Thank you for getting the lot of them here in one piece, clean clothes, and behaving somewhat decently. You truly are amazing. Hand me your bag and I’ll unpack the gifts for the family. When I finish, I can take over children oversight as you catch up with Luna. I’ll just take a quick detour over to our not yet teenager,” Fred said. Grabbing Hermione’s bag from her shoulder, he made quick work of the gifts. As he work a his way back to Hermione’s spot, he snuck behind their eldest daughter and cast a snow flurry charm over her head. 

At her shriek, Fred dashed off to hide behind his wife. Hermione laughed as she tagged him in on parenting duties and went to find her friends. Shaking her head as she went, she couldn’t keep the wide smile at bay. As wild as life could be from moment to moment, it was just the right life for her. It was a Happy Christmas indeed. 


End file.
